Forgotten Prince
by Angelicate
Summary: Crona realizes he has feelings for Maka, but is scared to express them, for fear that she'll push him away. This takes place a few weeks after the anime ends and male!Crona. this is my first fanfic and click for better summary :D this ain't a oneshot. IT'S A STORY:3
1. Chapter 1

Maka x Crona fanfic 1

HELLOOOO reader! Angel speaking! Thank you for clicking on this story! Me and my good friend PiratesLuva wrote this (even though she wanted to be a 'helper' BUT HER WRITINGS JUST TOO AMAZING) (pshhh mofo this is mah story~ luff ya Angellll)LOL wut xD so anyway, what happend was she wrote a part then I wrote a part and then she wrote a part and then I edited everything. Basically this is a male!crona x maka fanfiction that takes place like a month after the anime ends so there will be spoilers. It will be true to the anime storyline with no OCs and be a maximum of 20 chapters or a minimum of 10. THIS WILL BE A FULL BLOWN OUT STORY ^^ and this is the first fanfic I've done in my WHOLE life.  
SO UH UH enjoy.

CHAPTER 1

He was scared,  
He was confused,  
He was lost,  
He was unloved,  
His blood is black.

And then she entered his life, coming closer to him than anyone had ever dared before, wrapping her strong and tenacious, yet loving and caring arms around him, enveloping him in her warmth, and forcing him out of his comfortable circle of solitude.

Now he is found,  
Now he feels warmth,  
Now he is loved.

But he never realized how much that love would effect him. He is happy, yet he is afraid that she will reject these newfound feelings for her, for their intensity would scare anyone, and now all he can do is stare at that black and red barrier, like a puppy waiting for its owner to return.  
Letting his soft, pink, and choppy hair hang over his eyes, he nervously clutched his right arm to his left, his wide, ocular eyes scanning the classroom for a sign of his beloved Maka.

There she was, sitting eloquently in her seat, absorbed in a book. He watched her eyes darting across the page, her dainty lips pursed in a serious way, and her sandy colored hair with hints of golden wheat framed her face, making herself look very angelic.

After a while of watching his goddess read, she lifted her head up, finally noticing him.

"Oh, hi there Crona." She said and her eyes lightened once she caught sight of the slender swordsman.

Crona's gaze fell to the floor and a light blush powdered his cheeks.

"S-soul was wondering where you were, and I got worried because you've been in here for so long.." The young boy mumbled.

Maka gave him a sheepish smile and giggled quietly.

"Oops, I didn't realize that the bell had rung. But thanks for coming to check on me, Crona."

The pink haired boy's face blushed a shade darker as she praised him, and he returned to her a small, embarrassed grin.

She slowly stood and collected her books.

"Hmmm..." She said, her eyebrows furrowed as she thought. "I don't feel like going home just yet, so would you like to go somewhere with me?"

Her question surprised Crona, catching him completely off guard causing his face to turn an even darker shade of pink. Maka, his angel, his goddess, and the captor of his heart wanted to spend time with _him_?Why not any of the other guys she knew, like Soul or Black Star or Kid? Those guys were more like... Well _guys_ than the timid pink haired Meister. And they definitely deserved Maka more than himself, who had betrayed her time and time again, but every misdeed he did, she would forgive him with an open heart. He didn't understand what good she saw in him. Maka was the complete opposite of himself; kind, thoughtful, intelligent, courageous.. He could go on and on. She was just.. An angel. A gorgeous Valkyrie that would, unfortunately, never be his. It pained him to think that, but it was the truth. But then again, this was the kindhearted Maka he was thinking about, maybe she _would_ accept his feelings... After all, what was the worst she would do to him, she was much too considerate and perfect. But it was highly unlikely.

_I should atleast ask her..._ The thought crossed Crona's mind, even though he knew he would be too terrified to even try.

His thoughts went back to his blonde haired angel, the courageous Meister who defeated a kishin with just a punch. A feat as small as confessing couldn't be as terrifying as fighting a kishin.

Though sometimes it did.

"Maka..." He whispered, uncertainty racing through his mind.

She set her large, leaf green eyes upon him, seemingly gazing into his soul, a warm smile plastered along her lushious, crimson lips. He suddenly felt tongue tied as his heart pounded furiously.

"Yes?"

Her voice was so kind, so light, so soft...

_I don't know.. how to deal.. with this..._

His thoughts turned involuntarily and his mind went blank as he shifted his light blue back down to the ground, feeling dizzy.

"Uh, Um.. Never mind.." He muttered, iron bands of fear encasing his heart, as the red warmth spread across his cheek bones.

"Alrighty then." She beamed at him. "Ready to go?"

He slowly nodded.

Crona simply did not know how to deal with this new and overpowering emotion.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my gosh thank you all for your reviews! :D I would respond to them.. But honestly.. I don't know how xD thank you so much again! It means a lot to me and pirates :D Please enjoy this chapter and I promise the next chapter will be longer :D hehehe some interesting things will happen and and a conflict will ARISE!

Chapter 2

It was mid-December in Death City, causing the temperature to drop violently. Cold wind blew through Crona's pink, choppy hair, sending a shiver down his spine.

He watched Maka walk down the cobblestone street, a few steps ahead of himself. Her feet placed themselves on the ground delicately and she maintained a beautiful, butterfly like stride. She was perfect even when she walked.

He found his light blue eyes slowly drift up to his angel's face. He scanned her perfectly placed blonde hair, which framed her rounded cheekbones, creating the image of a goddess. He watched how her scarlet lips pressed together as she thought and the far away look echoed in her eyes. She was like a book he would never grow tired of reading.

"Hey Crona.. Where are exactly are we going?" She asked, her leaf green eyes meeting his own.

"U-um.. Wherever you want to go, I suppose." He responded quietly.

Crona was fine with going anywhere in the world, as long as Maka was with him. She could turn a bleak room into a wonderful haven.

"Hmm... I'm kinda hungry..." She mumbled, placing her eyes on the shops beside them as they walked. "Want to go to that icecream parlor that just opened? Tsubaki told me that the ice cream is _amazing_ plus It's really close to Shibusen."

_Ice cream?_ Crona had never eaten ice cream before. He'd heard about it, but Medusa, his now deceased mother, had never gifted him with such treats. He was lucky to even have dinner while he was under the same roof with his abusive parent.

Maka noticed the puzzled expression on Crona's face. "You _do_ know what ice cream is, don't you?"

Crona looked to the ground, embarrassment clouding his face. "I know what it is..." He trailed off. "I've just never had any."

Maka's lips formed a slight frown and her green eyes lost their light once she realized who was to blame for this.

"Oh..." She mumbled "Well then, I guess now you'll have to try some."

Her eyes regained their light and she beamed at Crona

"O-okay then." He stuttered, giving Maka a tiny smile in return.

Chrona let out a quiet gasp as he felt warmth flooding through his hand. He quickly realized that the blonde Meister had locked her fingers with his own, making him blush uncontrollably.

Even though this situation was extremely embarrassing, he couldn't help but to feel ecstatic.

Well, until Ragnarok decided to barge in and ruin the moment.

"What the hell are you doing to my Meister, you fat cow!" He screeched in his high pitched voice, waving his tiny white fists in the air

Maka's face turned a violent shade of red. "I-I was just going to lead him there and it's freezing out here so..."

"Uhh huh. I bet you were just waiting for a chance to molest him!" Ragnarok interrupted crossing his skinny arms in a pout.

"MAKA CHOP!"

He gave her a deathly glare with his beady comical eyes whole rubbing his cranium in pain. Mumbling a few incoherent curse words, he recoiled back into Crona's body, silently afraid of what would happen if he stayed out around the blonde Meister.

Crona's eyes widened with fear as he took in what all had happened

"M-Maka I'm so sorry, I didn't think you were going to do that at a-all, I'm sorry!"

She smiled sweetly at the timid Meister. "It's okay Crona.. It really wasn't your fault." Her gaze fell to the ground as her smile was lost

"U-um, Maka.. I r-really didn't mind w-what you did.. I liked I-it actually..."

"Really?"

"Y-yeah..." He mumbled his own cheeks going from pasty white to crimson.

Maka's eyes brightened and she took hold of Crona's hand once more.

"Let's go get some ice cream, kay?"

He nodded quickly, and felt his cheeks grow warm against the frigid December air.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

YAYYY TY FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWSSS3 Inspiring us to write more! I tried to make this chapter +2000 words ... Close enough. But It's DEFINATELY longer than the other 2 chapters are. And I just realized something unfortunate xD it's December and yet they're eating icecream... PSHH F LOGIC! but its normal for me since I live In the south xD hell I even wore a tank top today lol.( was 82° f) oh well there's no going back now bahaha. And I'll try to write more but it's just... FINALS ARE THIS WEEK.. Kajdofodkfoj *explodes* but after them I'll have lots of times to write! YAYY! Click this to explode in CroMa fangasms - . /tumblr_mej0q92U3H1r1b9vqo1_

The two young meisters sat across from one another at a small, secluded table in the corner of an icecream shop, for Crona mumbled something about not knowing how to deal with such establishments, enjoying eachother's company on a chilly, dry December afternoon.

Crona stared at his icecream idely. All the flavors that were offered in the shop overwhelmed him, so Maka suggested that he tried plain vanilla, while as Ragnarok couldn't decide on a single flavor. Unfortunately for the pink haired Meister, he was forced into ordering five cups of different kinds of icecream for his weapon, who's appetite was as least ten times larger than his own.

"This stuff's DELICIOUS! Why haven't I had it before? CRONA, I demand you buy this for me daily!"

Stifling a sigh, the timid swordsman watched Maka mercilessly stab her strawberry icecream with a spoon and give yet another lethal glare to his pestiferous weapon. If the blonde meister's apple green eyes could kill, Ragnarok would most certainly be dead by now.

Ignoring the impending signs of the next world war around him, the male set his faded grey eyes upon the frozen confection in front of him. Bringing his shaking hand down onto the table, he clutched the white plastic spoon, and scooped the dessert into his mouth.

Crona's eyes almost instantainously lightend and the corners of his lips lifted.

"This... Is icecream." He squeaked in a barely audible voice.

Peering down at it, his cheeks flushed riotously.

_So this is ice cream It's- It's amazing..._ Crona silently concluded that his blonde haired goddess was in close comparison to the dessert.

He eagerly scooped the frozen sweetness into his mouth, his already crimson cheeks becoming an even darker red when bliss, in the form of ice cream found it's way into his mouth.

"I take it that you like icecream then?" Maka inquired with a giggle.

The timid boy quickly nodded in response and resumed endulging himself with icecream, an expression of absolute joviality displayed on his face.

-

The afternoon continued at an enjoyable pace. He and Maka sat for what seemed like hours, talking about normal, everyday things, eagerly responding to whatever eachother had to say. Many smiles were exchanged between the two as the sun began to set, it's usual boasting laugh replaced with an obnoxiously loud snore.

The sudden realization of if all hit Crona as fast as a speeding truck; Were he and Maka.. On what was called a date? An excursion of couples? But of course, he and Maka were anything but that. Yet he felt an effervescent giddiness swell inside his heart. The corners of his lips spreading into a delighted smile.

Crona would be content with residing like this forever, letting the sands of time come to a halt, simply to be with his golden haired angel while eating delicious vanilla icecream.

Nothing could be more perfect.  
Nothing could make him happier.  
Nothing could make his life more fulfilled.

Sometimes he feared that his whole life in Death City was just a façade, or simply a good dream, and he'd wake up into his old life - a dark, Medusa filled nightmare, replete with blood shed and anguish, in which he'd never return from.

But when Maka tenderly smiled at him, when she gave a giggle that rivaled an angel's song, when the sun's dimming light made the specks of golden wheat gleam in her hair, when her ocular, emerald eyes displayed so much determination in battle and /compassion/ for those dear to her, he knew this wasn't a dream.

It was real

_She_ was real.

It came to him right then that he would do_ anything_ to protect that perfect smile on her face, to conserve the lambent flame of determination and vigor that shone in her eyes. He never regretted taking Medusa's arrow in the chest for her, and would gladly do it a hundred times more.

Because he loved her with every fragment of his withered and desiccated soul.

He once thought that he could never feel this wistful for _anyone_, hence his childhood spent with Medusa, she always told him that loving someone made him weak and would in danger the one he loved. But his now perished mother was horribly wrong. He couldn't help but to feel feel sanguine when near the one who meant the world to him.

And the that oppressive, yet true thought just /had/to worm it's way back into his mind.

_"You know you're not good enough for her"_

_"She deserves so much more."_

The extraneous voice reverberated through his mind, threatening to take over his thoughts. He knew that Maka deserved so much more, and he would never be satisfied with what she received. She deserved to be cherished by someone as remarkable as her, definitely someone unlike himself.

Maka must have noticed the melancholy delineated in his expression, and also the fact that he'd been quiet for a while, staring at her face while the troublesome thoughts roamed free through his mind.

"Crona, are you okay? You've been quiet for awhile." Concern was laced in her voice, a slight frown pursed on her dainty lips.

He never wanted her to frown, to be unhappy, or worse, to be hurt.  
Especially if he was the one to blame.

"Oh, n-nothing's wrong.." He stuttered, right arm clutching to his left, making his hand turn a pasty white.

Maka gazed at him suspiciously, brows furrowed, lips pursed, but decided to let this one go.

"It's getting late, we should leave before night time." She suggested.

Crona nodded slowly, disappointed that their time together was now over.

-

Daytime had been conquered by twilight, and the grinning moon hung low in the ombré sky, accompanied by a few twinkling stars.

Crona took a deep breath of the chilly, crisp air, shivering as the wind blew through his slender body. He looked to Maka, who, unlike himself, was encased in many layers of clothing, and didn't seem to be bothered by the cold.

"It-it-it's freezing out here!" He said through chattering teeth.

"You don't /have/ to walk me home Crona, go back to Shibusen before you catch a cold." Maka said worriedly, gripping his hand tighter.

He shook his head no in response. "I'll b-be fine."

"And are you sure you're fine with living in that jail cell? You know, you're always welcome to stay at me me and Soul's place for a night or two." Maka offered for atleast the hundredth time, lips giving a supportive smile.

Crona knew that she hated the idea of him living in that austere, dreary, and pitiful excuse for a room, but Infact the swordsman liked it. Dark corners and compact spaces rather suited him. And the idea of staying with the one he loves the most did deem quite enjoyable, but the thought of being a burden to her nullified his desires. She had done more than enough for his sake.

"No it's okay, I like it there." He would always respond.

The swordsman stifled a gasp as his body went rigid, feeling warmth from another body permeate through his own.

Was Maka... Hugging him?  
They had hugged before, but it was usually Maka trying to comfort him.

"M-maka, w-w-what are you doing?"  
He barely sputtered out.

"Are you suuuureee?" Ignoring his question, she drew her body closer to his, wrapping herarms around him, all while her face was only a few inches away from his, shining emerald eyes pulsing with concern.

"Y-yes." He was barely able to squeak.  
Before a shrilling, vociferous voice interrupted his own.  
And no, it wasn't Ragnorak's.

It was worse.

Authors note:  
this... Is.. ICECREAM!  
xD muahah enjoy the cliffhanger!? You'll have to find out who that is in the next chapter :D


	4. Chapter 4

Crona x Maka fanfic 4

Authors note- WELL then, Lately it has been angel writing the authors notes. So I decided. iMMA WRITE one. So hello there our followers. This is Pirates. Or Pi. I am so sorry about the wait, but we have had ALOT going on in the past week*cough months cough LOLOL* - angel. (Lolno. We are lazy.) And this chapter with HOPEFULLY be longer. HEHHEHEHEHEFUGIUVYBU  
*That's wut I call hot chocolate.  
Ehhehehefdhhduhurhur *

-wat-

A shiver ran down Crona's spine, but this time the cold was not at fault.

"Crona." Maka whispered, her warm breath tickling his neck. "It's a Kishin Egg. I didn't sense it earlier. It must be extremely powerful."

Even though Maka's calming and warm figure was still pressed up against him, pure terror began to consume Crona's body, causing the poor boy to tremble uncontrollably. Yet in his mortal fear, the pink haired swordsman found his hands sliding onto Maka's, disjoining them from their embrace. He pulled his angel behind him, away from the aurora of danger. Crona turned his face to survey this threat, trying to appear as intimidating as possible, despite the arising desperation he felt fleeting in his chest.

He would always protect Maka

Before the two meisters stood a tall, lanky, Kishin egg. It's monstrous stature blocking the entire road. Long arms dragged on the cobble stone path beneath the slender figure.

Long, canine like jaws cracked open; saliva dripping down the behemoth's chin, creating a small pool of it's sputum on the pathway. Crimson eyes burning with bloodlust and dementia were burrowed in it's shadowy eye sockets. But what captured Crona's gaze were the sharp, curved claws that protruded from the monster's hands.

It began to move towards them, razor sharp talons dragging along the stone street that lay beneath.

The swordsman took a deep breath. He couldn't be afraid. Not when Maka was in danger.

"C-Crona..." Maka began to sound nervous. "Soul's not with us..."

He knew Maka was close to defenseless without her weapon, and Crona was about to reassure his angel that he would protect her; before his own weapon butted in.

"Are you stupid? Crona don't need your Soul to beat this thing."

The pink haired Meister winced at the insult to Maka. He hadn't noticed the black blood weapon appear whilst Crona was in fear, but regardless, Ragnarok was correct.

"Don't worry, Maka. I'll protect you" He whispered, clenching his fists as Rangnarok surged through his body and melted into weapon form.

"What do you want?" He aimed his question at the kishin egg, his own pale blue eyes narrowing determinately.

The large monster took a step forward, a loud grumbling coming from the back of his throat. Low, growling words that pierced Crona's ears like daggers echoed from the walls, making the two humans standing before it shudder.

"Your death."

Crona's eyes grew in horror as the threat was laid upon them. Catching Maka's eye, he saw her give him a quick nod and a nervous smile. He had to do this. No one would hurt maka while he was still alive.

The swordsman took a timid step forward, Ragnarok hoisted in his hand.

Crona drew in a shaky breath.

"Sorry, but i won't be giving you that anytime soon."

The monster made a low grumbling noise that quite possibly was a "Hmm?" As if it didn't expect it's prey to be so courageous.

The pink haired Meister sprinted toward the kishin egg, raising his weapon, he dodged sideways and struck the monster's arm. It howled in pain in response, throwing it's razor sharp claws up and slicing at the meister. But Crona was agile enough to evade most of the swipes, and in turn doing a plentiful amount of damage back. The kishin egg became furious, drowning in its own anger and pain, and began to slice around aimlessly.

It was a much too easy battle_. Did someone send the monster after him? After Maka…? Who would want to do this? Medusa? No, she was dead, and this time, would stay dead. His blond haired angel had made sure of that._

Worries clouded his thoughts, which resulted in a slip off the foot and a claw to the side.

"CRONA!"

He heard Maka shout somewhere from afar, and felt the somber blood begin to drip down his body.

"Pay more attention, idiot." Ragnarok mumbled, as Crona began to feel the injured patch hardening.

The monster gave a low, sinister chuckle. "I thought you were the all powerful child of Medusa. What a disappointment." And began to step forward, onto the pool of dark black liquid. A wrong move.

The meister took notice of this and grasped his chance.

"Bloody needle" He whispered.

Black needles protruded from the pool, piercing the kishin egg's skin, causing it to howl in agony.

"You're dead, witch's child." The monster's last words rang throughout the destitute alleyway, before his body evaporated, leaving a glowing red soul.

_Witch's child? What would a kishin egg know about my mother? Why did he attack me? Will there be more attacks? What if Maka is injured…_

Countless worries drifted through his mind as he handed the sanguine soul to Ragnarok, who had morphed back into his 'cute' form. He was too immersed in his melancholy to notice his angel's warm, soft hand on his shoulder.

"U-uh, Maka!" He stuttered out, flustered. "You're not h-hurt or anything right?"

She gave him a small, yet caring, smile. "Of course not. You protected me, after all. Thanks."

"O-oh, yeah. You're welcome.." He trailed off, eyes drifting to the ground.

"How along are you lovebirds gonna stand around and flirt?! I'm tired and want to go home!"

The two meister's 'moment' was ruined by, yet again, Ragnarok.

Crona's face quickly became a dark shade of red and he shook his head frantically in denial. "N-no! it's not l-like that!"

"Oh really? Because your thoughts tell m…" The bothersome weapon was interrupted by his Meister hurriedly blocking his mouth.

Giggling, the blond meister responded, "Yeah, it's getting late and we should be getting home. I'll report this to Shinigami-sama in the morning. I'll walk you to to Shibusen, kay?"

The swordsman's nodded slowly, secretly pleased that they would have more time to spend together. But uneasiness about the turn of events lurked in the back of his mind.

_What if they went after Maka next?_

**"What happened with the Kishin egg?" **

"Well.. It seems that Medusa's child is much stronger than suspected."

"**So you failed."**

"Yes, I'm sorry, Mabaa-sama."

**"Sorrys don't kill children who know too much about our organization. I expect you either find a way to exterminate him or… Perhaps his power could be put to a use. Send a messenger to formally invite him to join us, and if he declines.. well that's too bad for him."**

**"**Yes, Mabaa-sama. I don't mean to wrongly discern, but what exactly will we do if he declines?"

"**Let us just say that love is powerful. A powerful weakness, that is."**

YAAAAYyyy sorry it took forever. I'm just really really really lazy.. LOL I finished this in school today…

So you probably have an idea of what's going on now? HMMHM?/ sorry if the last part is cheesy lolol I wanted to put something to help clear the plot but it kinda sounds dumb FISJEEFSE oh well

don't FORGET TO REVIEEEWWW3 reviewing makes me want to write mooooree3

loljk

~angel


End file.
